A computer keyboard is a typewriter-style device that uses an arrangement of keys representing symbols or functions as mechanical levers and electronic switches to convert physical operation of the individual keys into electronic signals that may be interpreted by a computing device to signify a user's selection of a symbol or function. As computing devices shrink in physical size and become more portable, keyboards associated with the computing devices also shrink accordingly. Further, when used in conjunction with a tablet computing device, many keyboards also function as a cover or a stand for the associated tablet computing device. Thus, the thickness of the keyboard may contribute to the overall thickness of the tablet computing device and is expected to be held to a minimum value.